True love can be found anywhere
by CK33
Summary: Bella is going out with Jacob and things go bad. What happens when Charlie brings a stranger home from the street named Edward Cullen? Will she be disgusted or fall in love? Read to find out. Flamers welcome!
1. Chapter 1

This is our first fanfiction so please give us questions, comments, or criticism

**This is our first fanfiction so please give us questions, comments, or criticism!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

Bella POV

"Bella, Bella?" I knew that voice, but I really didn't want to hear it. Because I knew that if I woke up, it would mean the first day of my junior year of Forks High.

All of a sudden something soft and feathery hit my head. Again, and again…

"Okay, okay I'm up!" I grumbled. That was Jacob, my obnoxious, but often sweet boyfriend.

I woke up to the sight of Jacob's eyes right in front of my face.

"Yay! Your up! Now get ready were leaving in fifteen minutes." I wobbled to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I got out and went to my closet; I picked out some random clothes, and went downstairs. Jacob was there smiling at me, god I loved that smile. Then we walked out the door of my million-dollar house.

I tried to get some sleep in the car, but Jacob turned up the screamo music. We are alike in many ways, but our taste in music is completely different.

As we arrived in the school parking lot, people started to stare at Jacob's brand new black Lamborghini; it was an early birthday present from Charlie and me. I was used to the stares so we just got out of the car and headed to our first period class together. We were early to class, because people were still staring wide eyed at the car. We took our seats in the back and talked till class began.

Ever since Jacob switched schools, no one really cared about the other guys. All they wanted was him. And that just made me sick. Just then Jessica Stanley came in and sat in the seat in front of us. She turned her chair slightly to gaze at Jacob. I was used to this, but it still made me mad. I quickly grabbed Jacob's hand then he realized what I was doing and just as quickly pulled it up and kissed it.

Jessica sneered, but turned around and for that, I was thankful. I don't know why but it seems like me and Jacob are kind of growing apart. Before I could ponder further the class started.

It was English and he wasn't teaching anything I didn't already know. So I sat there thinking of everything I loved about my life.

The bell rang so Jacob and I got up and walked out the door. The next class I had wasn't with him so we said bye and walked our separate ways.

I looked down and realized I had Jacob's Geometry book. I looked back and saw that Jacob had already turned the corner. I ran to catch up to him and saw him making out with Lauren Mallory. I chocked down my tears and ran past them out the school doors. I ran straight to _HIS _car and found my spare key. I got in and drove away, not looking back just moving on.

Sorry for the Cliffy and short chapter I promise to put up the second chapter soon. Any reviews will do, flamers welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry we haven't updated

A/N: Sorry we haven't updated. Reason? SCHOOL. Okay. So were hoping that this extra long chapter will make up for it. Well hope you like it. We did it just for you!

**Bella POV**

I had to get away and there was only one place I could think of. It was stupid and illogical when you think about it, but I had nowhere else to go. I went to First Beach where Jacob and I shared our first kiss.

So I sat there for a couple hours, crying mostly. But also thinking about how I wasted my time with that… that… well there are no words to describe how mad I am. The closest you could get would be completely and utterly enraged.

I mean… how could he do that to me? After all we went through. He could just find another girl that easily? I waited two years for him to finally ask me out, and then he walks out on me! What type of monster could do that?

Did he ever love me? I never really opened my eyes to what was in front of me. The way he would talk to me but not listen to what I had to say. The way he always seemed to "blank out", as he liked to call it. He was always facing Lauren's table when he did that. I can't believe how blind I was.

Grr… I can't think like this. It's not like he was that great anyway. I could move on. I could find someone better.

I kept telling myself that lie over and over as I drove home.

I pulled into my drive way around twelve. Having left after first period, then hanging out at the beach for hours.

I walked inside the house, my eyes still stinging from betrayal.

Charlie was sitting on the couch in the home theater watching a movie that my eyes were too blurry to see. He saw a tear run down my cheek, and got up to comfort me. Knowing it would be awkward and wouldn't help I shook my head and walked upstairs.

I heard steps footsteps following me anyway. I turned around to speak to Charlie.

"Really Dad, I'll be fine."

"I know Bella, It's obviously a bad time, but we have an unexpected visitor."

"Can't Billy fix his own satellite?"**(AN: Sound familiar?) **I sneered the name, not on purpose but it just slipped. Charlie didn't seem to notice, he continued.

He laughed. " No it's not Billy. Bella," He hesitated, "just don't make judgments when you first see him."

With that he walked off to finish his movie. For a second I wondered what he meant. But that was quickly over ruled by my other, and more important problems.

Charlie POV

I sat down to finish my movie. I thought I handled that exceptionally well.

"AHHHHH!" I heard a blood-curdling screech.

I jumped up and raced toward the scream. I ended up in Bella's room. Bella was backed up into the corner trying to find something else to throw.

Edward stood in the middle of the room, arms up in a defensive position, with pillows crowded around his feet.

Well this will be hard to explain…

Bella's POV

"Bella stop! Edward what are you doing in here?"

Wait, he _knew _this… this… intruder?

"Dad what do you mean by 'Edward'?"

"Well honey…. this is the 'unexpected visitor'."

"Why is he in my room?"

"Edward? Would you like to answer this one?"

I turned to stare at this so-called 'Edward'. It was the first time I actually looked at him. He was gorgeous. His green eyes were filled with innocence.

"Me? You told me the second door on the left" He spoke with an accent. I couldn't quite place where it was from. I'll think about it later.

"No, I said the second door on the _second_ left…."

"What?"

"Bella if your out of shock, could you go show Edward to his room?"

I stood there I still couldn't quite move.

I looked over to Edward. There was a weird sparkle in his eye. He thought this was funny!

"Fine I'll do it." Charlie stated dully.

Then I reacted without thinking.

"No wait! I'll do it." I couldn't let Edward think I was that weak and Charlie was just pleased that I was 'trying to get along'.

So I took 'Edward' to his room. The comforter was a navy blue. Which went well with the light blue wall.

"So…" he started out awkwardly, " we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Edward." He ran his hand through his tangled bronze hair.

I rolled my eyes at him. He practically gave me a heart attack and now he wanted to be friends? I just walked away. Leaving him behind me as I went.

--Later that Evening--

We were all sitting at the dinner table. The food wasn't out yet. The cook wants us to talk before he serves the food. Something about setting the 'right mood'…

This clearly was not going to happen. Edward just sat there staring down at his hands. I sat there staring at the ceiling and Charlie was sitting there making comments on little things hoping to bring up some conversation.

Edward was sitting across from me at our small table. Even with our huge dining room Charlie never felt comfortable with a huge table… having it just being us two.

"So… I was thinking about school for tomorrow and I thought it would be great if Edward went with you."

"What!?"

"Well, you see," He stopped and measured my anger," since Edward will be living with us for a while I figured he could just go to school with you."

"Wait, how long is 'a while'?"

"Maybe a _long _while?" Edward decided to cut in at this time.

"Really I don't want to impose."

"No Edward where else do you have to go?"

"I could get a job and live at the local shelter?"

"Nonsense we have plenty of room." What! No!

"WHAT? NO! I think Edward can live by himself. Don't you think so Edward?"

I stared at him sternly and he just laughed in amusement.

"Okay I'll take your offer, but I don't think I can attend school…."

How _old _is he?

The chef finally gave us our food, but I don't see how this would be the 'right mood'.

--After Dinner--

I walked up to 'Edward'. "What was that?".

As soon as he heard those words his eyes held fake innocence.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! Why do you feel the need to be here? I can easily pay you to leave. How much do you need?"

I could see the hurt in his eyes. But as soon as it was there it left. He put on a poker face but soon gave up and burst out laughing.

Frustrated, I turned around to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder and I went rigid. He immediately felt it and moved his hand.

" Wait. I… I don't know. I just… I want to find my family and I think the best chance I have at that is to stay here." I found myself wondering about his past. What happened to his family? Hold on. I'm supposed to be mad at him.

"Just don't mess with me. I've had a bad day and your not doing anything to change that." I once again turned and walked away.


End file.
